Stalingrad (level)
Stalingrad is the fifteenth Call of Duty level. Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a boat. During the speech, crouch as soon as someone says "Look out!" because a plane will make a flyby over your boat soon after. Stay crouched because it'll make another flyby soon after with little warning. After a while, you'll be forced off the boat and onto a dock. Go into the line that's in front of you. You won't receive a rifle, but you'll get ammo. Strangely, when you actually get a rifle in the next map, the ammo you get here will disappear. If you try to run back towards the boats, a commissar WILL attack you. It's neat that they managed to remember that little detail. Image:sgspawn.png|Spawn Image:sgammo.png|Getting the Mosin-Nagant ammo "weapon" Image:sgcomattack.png|A commissar attacking. Finding Borodin Now the fun part begins. An explosion will send you into shell-shock mode. Get up and get onto the field, and take a slight left. Don't worry, being in shell-shock mode won't harm you, as the gunners will ignore you while you're in it. You'll know you're on the right path when there's a car on your left side. If not, try to make sure there's a car near you period, and that you went left from when you entered the field. Your objective is a man with a large medikit next to him. This is Borodin, your objective. He'll tell you to run across the field to the ruined truck when he says so. When he does, get over there as fast as you can. He'll snipe one of the gunners, allowing him to get past. Once he gets past, he'll order you to do the same thing. When he says go, run to the next car. When he gets past, he'll order you to run to the building down the hill. It has a commissar, but he'll take care of him. When he says go, go run towards the building and he'll take out the commissar. Get into the building and wait for a legion of bombs to hit the MG nests at the top of the hill. When that's over, take a left and go up the hill and into the building the other soldiers are going to. The exit is in the building. Gallery Image:sgfield.png|The field. That white stuff is a glitch. Image:sggoingleft.png|Going left. Notice the car nearby. Image:sggunner.png|You'll hate these guys as you're going up. Image:sgsniper1.png|Borodin. Image:sgsniper3.png|Run to the truck when he says go. Image:sgsniper4.png|Run to the car when he says go. Image:sgsniper2.png|Run to the building when he says go Image:sgboom.png|Artillery destroying the gunners on the beach. Image:sgtoexit.png|The left of the building you were in leads to the exit. Image:sgexit.png|The exit. Trivia *The opening scene with the boats in this level is a reference to Enemy at the Gates, a movie that the Call of Duty franchise constantly references throughout it's Russian campaigns. *If you go into noclip mode and go to the top of the hill where the machine gunners are, you'll notice that the machine gunners are actually Russian soldiers that are wearing casts as if they were wounded. *The undercover name of Joseph Allen, Alexei Borodin, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, may be a reference to the characters of this level. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wq1BOKu88I&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=17 Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels